


Save You

by TheTransgenderDolphin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Person, Accident, And A Damn Good Boyfriend, Blood, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Coma, Crippling Injuries, Crying, Doctors (a lot of doctors), F/M, He Still Gets Brain Damage From Saving People, Head Injury, Hospitals, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karkat is a good boyfriend, Latula is a good girlfriend, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mituna Is A Great Person, Mituna Is My Baby But This Idea Was Too Good, Permanent Injury, Sollux Is A Good Brother, Temporary Character Death, Well - Freeform, Worry, but it counts - Freeform, singular, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransgenderDolphin/pseuds/TheTransgenderDolphin
Summary: Even as a human, Mituna manages to get crippling brain damage.  ~Basically just my humanstuck version of Mituna's accident.~





	

Chaos was the only word to describe it.

One moment, just one, and Mituna was crippled and Latula, along with several other people were traumatized.

They were just walking across the street, laughing and talking, and then there was a loud horn sound. Then Latula was shoved backed by familiar hands, so hard and quick that the impact to the ground broke her wrist, but soon that would be the least of her worries.

She saw after a few seconds that Mituna was on the ground too, a couple of feet away. Except, he was laying in a steadily growing puddle of blood. There was an unbelievable amount of blood coming from his head at once it made Latula dizzy. He was knocked out cold (or dead, a voice whispered in the back of her mind). He had multiple other injuries, bones obviously bent and lacerations everywhere. Yet somehow, his head just so happened to take about 70% of the impact.

Latula heard screams all around her as she scrambled up, panting and crawling as quick as she could manage over to her boyfriend who had just saved her life. Her hands were inevitably covered in blood, but she couldn't care less. She faintly heard several people on the phone with, presumably, 911. She saw the large truck in her peripheral that she wanted to tear to pieces and burn. She felt the blood against the asphalt and Mituna's blood caked hair (blood, so much blood). She smelt gas and burnt rubber and BLOOD (there was so much, way too much of it). She could taste the bile rising in her throat.

Her senses and her nerves were alive and on fire and the only thing she could do was craddle her boyfriend's head in her lap and cry and stare in shock and rock back and forth because oh god what happened.

She needed help. More importantly, Mituna needed help, a lot of it. That was the only thing her mind seemed to register.

Her trembling hands yanked her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. She went to contacts, and for the rest of her life she would never know why, but her first instinct was to go to the S section.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"What is it? I'm fucking busy, make it quick Tula-"

She never thought she would be so relieved to hear his annoyed, lisping voice.

"Sollux." She never called him that. It was always Bro or Sol or maybe a combination of the two or maybe just some nickname that she pulled out of her ass on the spot but never his actual name. Her voice was tight with pain and panic and fear. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, raspy and quiet.

"... Latula, what's wrong?"

"It-It came out of nowhere. We were walking and then he shoved me and-" 

"Wait what? Who shoved you?"

"- now he's bleeding on the road and now there's smoke and- I need help. He needs help, Sollux, help him, please-" Her voice broke off and now she's sobbing. She faintly hears sirens coming down the street.

"What? Latula, what the hell is happening? Where are you? Where's Mituna? Are you okay?"

"... He's dying..." 

"Latula, where the fuck are you?"

She had enough sense to answer coherently then.

"Main and Grove Street, the intersection at the crosswalk..."

It seems to dawn on him then, and he curses profusely and there are loud shuffling noises on his end of the line.

"Karkat, get the fucking keys, get your shoes on, come on! Okay, Latula, I need you to listen to me, alright? Is Mituna breathing?"

She looked down, taking in shaky breaths as she placed a hand on his chest, noting the small, struggled movement beneath it.

"Yes, barely."

The ambulance was pulling up.

"Okay, that's great- You're gonna have to drive, I'm talking to her- Alright, I hear an ambulance, can you tell me what hospital it is?"

".... Community Medical, Trauma 1."

Latula was starting to feel lightheaded. 

"Okay, are you going to go with them?"

There was pressure building behind her eyes, her head was throbbing.

"Um, I-I.."

"Latula?... Latula?"

There were paramedics running over.

"I don't feel too good..."

"Latula, get help, right now- Latula!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she collapsed beside her boyfriend. Paramedics surrounded them, separating their limp bodies from each other and going to work. Sollux heard the thud of the phone hitting the ground.

Sollux was panicking as Karkat raced down the road, heading towards the location given to them. It wasn't too far away, and within minutes they were there. They immediately saw several police cars, a standard firetruck, an ambulance, and a LifeFlight Helicopter landed not too far away.

And in the middle of it all, there was Latula and Mituna. Latula was having lights shined in her eyes and her head bandaged and her wrist stabilized and Sollux felt like he couldn't breathe.

He walked closer, but stopped when he saw his older brother several feet away.

He looked dead already. There was so much blood everywhere, all around him that Sollux thought he already was. It became too real when someone jumped up, yelling "No pulse!" and started compressions that looked painful.

Sollux felt Karkat pull him into his arms and he hadn't realized that he was crying until then, struggling for breath and on the verge of screaming.

Latula was being but on a gurney now, the paramedics running her towards the ambulance.

Sollux tried to speak, reaching out weakly, but only a small sob came out.

He heard the whine of a defibrillator, the typical "Clear!" and a thunk. This happened so many times that Sollux was starting to think of funeral plans when he heard "Got a pulse!"

Second later he was loaded onto a gurney and ran to the helicopter, and twenty seconds later they were gone, flying towards the hospital.

All Sollux could do was cry, because his dad had died two years ago and Mituna was the only family he had left and he could NOT lose him.

Latula was pushing into critical condition. Her pupils were uneven and nonreactive, and her wrist was causing so much bleeding that she got quite a bit worse.

She was rushed inside the hospital, into Trauma 1. She has scans done, and soon enough she was being rushed into surgery for bleeding in her frontal lobe from when her head slammed against the asphalt.

Mituna was in much worse condition. He had coded two more times before they landed at the hospital. He was ran in, getting nearly every doctor surrounding him. He had internal bleeding in his abdomen. He had a fractured left leg, right femur, right arm, and a dislocated left shoulder. His right pupil was blown, and his head was still bleeding profusely. He had depressed skull fractures, and he was looking like he would be brain dead soon.

He was rushed into surgery, being operated on in several places at once. He coded three more times. He was practically dead.

Sollux and Karkat were in the waiting room. They had called Terezi, but she was across the country visiting a friend, so it would be a while before she got there.

Sollux was curled up in his chair, leaning against his boyfriend. He had ran out of tears a while ago. Now he was just exhausted, but he couldn't sleep.

They were given an update about Latula. She was in a recovery room from surgery, and she was looking good. Her surgery has gone well, but she said that there might be some permanent damage.

Mituna was in surgery for over 22 hours.

When they finally got an update, Karkat was snoring away, and Sollux was on the brink of passing out.

He shot up when he heard his brother's name though, eager to hear an update.

The doctor sat him back down, Karkat waking up from Sollux moving so abruptly. 

The doctor brought up a chair to sit in front of them, taking a big breath and looking so solemn that Sollux, yet again, thought he had died, tears forming in his eyes.

"HIs surgery went well. He is in the ICU right now. He is still in critical condition, however. Um.. His head injuries were extensive and very critical, and it is extremely likely they will cause many, big changes and side effects that are permanent. But, he is doing well right now. You can see him if you'd like."

They just numbly nodded, because what else could you do at that moment? They were exhausted and out of tears, and were just told that both Mituna and Latula were going to be affected by this day for the rest of their lives.

They sat with Mituna for as long as the ICU would let them.

There was a routine for the next few days. After Terezi got there the next morning, she stayed with Latula for two hours and Sollux and Karkat stayed with Mituna for two hours, before they switched and Sollux and Karkat stayed with Latula for two hours, and Terezi with Mituna for two.

The side effects were definitely there. They hadn't even noticed Latula's until the third day when she couldn't smell the fast food they had snuck in for her.

She lost her sense of smell.

Mituna's was.... a lot harder to take. It was hard for any of them to see for long periods of time. It was like his brain was just short-curcuiting all the time.

And all Sollux could really do was cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment? :))))))
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the sadstuck, heh...


End file.
